Kiso Nezashi
Kiso Nezashi '(キソ・ネザシ, ''Nezashi Kiso; Foundation of Deep Roots) is a Independent Mage, who is one the run from the Magic Council. Appearance Kiso, despite being the age of 23, is often mistaken for a teenager due to how young he looks. He appears to be a young looking man with a cocky look and an air of confidence. Despite his intense training that he underwent in the past, Kiso possess a rather thin body structure, sometimes being called scrawny. This does help mask Kiso's incredible strength, giving the illusion that Kiso is rather weak. He uses this to fool his opponent into a false sense of serenity before he can strike them. Interestingly, Kiso possess scars along his body. These are possibly acquired when Kiso had underwent his training from the Magic Council. While the scar are somewhat faded, the most noticeable of them all is the scar that he has directly above his heart. While it is currently unknown how he acquire such a scar, it is presumed that he got it in a battle. Kiso is rather tall, standing at a towering 185.42 centimeters, making him 6 feet and 1 inch in height and the tallest of team Seekers. He has blonde shaggy hair, usually seen in a rather styled manner, although he does wear his headphone to act as a hairband of sorts. His eyes are large in size and thin in shape. The color of his eyes are the most noticable thing about Kiso, being a peculiar purple. Kiso has never questioned why his eyes are such a different color but states they show that he can forge his own path, brimming brilliantly with confidence. When it comes to wearing clothing, Kiso has a normal sense of fashion, although he does prefer to wear clothing that are good for battle. He prefers to wear dark or light colors, usually dark colors however. Back when he worked for the Magic Council, Kiso wore a school outfit of sort. This outfit consist a gray-blue gakuran, keeping only one button in place while the rest are unbuttoned. This reveals a yellow undershirt beneath the gakuran. He also wears also wears pants with the same color as his jacket, that seem to be a little lose, and a pair of tennis shoes with black, white and gold tones. When Kiso is not on a job or the like, he is wearing a black trench coat that is has white trimming and is connected at the center by two brown rectangle-ish zippers. He also has a similar red shirt underneath that has white trimming along with another yellow shirt underneath that one. He finally completes the outfit with a pair of brown pants and black shoes. Personality History '''Under Construction..... Synopsis Storyline |-| Role-play= Equipment Magic Headphones: A type of Magical item that stores music inside its Magic Database, allowing the user to listen to it whenever they wish. Kiso's headphones are silver that are connected by a black band. On the side of each headphone is a red flame-like symbol. Kiso takes extreme care of his headphones, as they were the last thing he got from his sister. Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Way of Combat Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Kiso's most useful skill is his hand to hand combat. He is extremely proficient in this as he has been taught to fight seen he was little and has shown that he is capable of defeating multiple opponent by himself. He has also shown to really enjoy fightnig hand to hand, stating it feel like a game of painful tag. Kiso's fighting style is a mixture of Capoeiro and Boxing, allowing him to throw quick yet powerful punches and kicks while maneuvering around attacks in a surprisingly effective manner. *'Rítmico Engrenar' (軽快速, Keikaisoku, Latin for Rhythmic Gear): Rhythmic Gear is a special Capoeira technique, that involves training the user's body to be able to alter the speed of their own movement to match the speed of different musical beats. The faster the music plays, the faster the user moves. It can be seen as a car shifting gears to increase speed. **'Perna de Sol Deus' (脚の陽神(ペルナ·デ·ソルデウス) , Peruna De Sorudeusu; Latin for Leg of the Sun God): A special technique that Kiso can use while using Rhythimic Gear. This technique is preformed by moving one's back leg in front of themselve's before rotating their leg while dragging the heel on the ground, building to friction. One can also add spped by rotating on the ball of their other foot before leaping forward and bringing the now super-heated heel down on opponent like an axe kick. The added heat makes the kick not only makes it more painful but harder to block due to the heat. Expert Weapons Specialist: Kiso has displayed considerably great ability in wielding the weapons produced by his Etherea. He is very skilled in swordsmanship with his constructed ethereal swords of various forms and sizes, and is also more than capable of wielding other types of bladed and blunt weapons. He is also capable of wielding chained weapons as a mean to capture his opponent or restrict their movements. Physical Attributes Overwhelming Strength: Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Enhanced Endurance: Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: Etherea Etherea '(えせり ''Eseri): A Caster-type magic that allows the user to conjure ethereal weapons purely from their own raw magical energy. Etherea allows the user to conjure ethereal weapons, of the melee classification, purely from their own raw magical energy. Said weapons are virtually weightless to the user, regardless of their skill level. This makes for optimal usage even by those lacking in notable physical might. The durability and sharpness of Etherea depends solely on the the raw magical power of the user. For example, a powerful mage could create a blade that would be nearly indestructible. Yet, if the user is a low level mage, things will not go so smoothly. The blade works like any other sword in that it will not burn through a metal blade simply from being a product of magical energy. However, once again, if the user's magical power is great enough, they could simply burn through the metal blades of much weaker mages. As said before, one can only make melee weapons. The reason to this limitation is unknown. The user can create anything from a sword of varying shapes and designs to a battle axe or even nunchucks. The weapons take a somewhat transparent look in the color matching the mage using said magic. Also, the weapons glow rather brilliantly and give off an otherworldly ambiance. Yet, on the same token, can give off an eery vibe. This is all according to the user's personality and mood. Darkness Magic '''Darkness Magic (闇の魔法, Yami no Mahō): Darkness Magic is a Caster Magic which utilizes the element of darkness. Darkness Magic is a type of Magic which allows users to manipulate and control destructive Dark Magic. This Magic has a physical form used for destroying objects, blocking enemies' attacks and picking up objects. The color of the Magic varies depending on the caster (red, purple, black, green, etc.). Users typically shape their attacks into the form of ghostly apparitions, which they can use in various ways. The malefic nature of this Magic tends to complement the sinister nature of its users, and it is known to make people physically ill and cold in nature. Like other elemental Magic, this Magic includes body transformation. Users such as Simon control the surrounding darkness and shadow, engulfing others and the immediate vicinity into its pitch-black darkness, themselves included. Kiso being taught this magic, has progressed greatly in this magic. He has learned how to use this in Darkness Magic in various types of ways, generally relying on long-range attacks. Imperial Embodiment Imperial Embodiment (帝国・実施, Teikoku Jisshi): Imperial Embodiment is a Caster Magic and a Magic-amplification technique that was created and named by Hogotsu Sezoku, who got the idea of creating this magic from reading the Earth Land equivalent of Dragon Ball Z. It alows the user to spread one's element or energy throughout their body and become empowered by it, acquiring amplified physical attributes and magical abilities. Imperial Embodiment is a unique form of Magic that one can possess but not use without risk. When this magic was first revealed, people had thought that the magic belonged to ancient civilization of magic users, who discovered a way to freely manipulate the magic within their bodies with ease, amplifying their bodies with their choice of Magic. This theory was soon proven wrong as a young mage by the name of Hogotsu Sezoku had created this magic, basing it off of the Earth Land equivalent of Dragon Ball Z. This magic as stated before is meant to enhance specific physical attributes of a single person with a type of Caster Magic. The attributes that are amplified all depend on the magic that is used, as the person would gain the properties of the magic. However, it is noted that only Elemental Magic is capable of being harnessed along with Imperial Embodiment. In order to harness the power of Imperial Embodiment, after casting any elemental spell, the user suddenly and briefly voids their magical container, which was popularized when a certain Fire Dragon Slayer performed it against a rather irksome Flame God Slayer on Tenrou Island—emptying it as to allow the user to properly accept the sudden surge of elemental energy without any risks. Once this is done, they can safely accept the oncoming elemental magic; drawing it into their body, before flaring up their magical aura once more—the sudden return of their magical aura allows them to safely take in the magic; and use precise control of their magical aura in order to spread it within various limbs; essentially their whole body and use their magical origin to prevent it from harming them from the inside. This provokes an extraordinary change, cloaking them (most of the time) in the element of their choice; granting them enhanced speed and power, along with the ability to cast brand-new spells. A primary example of this would be when Hogotsu uses his Lightning Magic while using Imperial Embodiment. Hogotsu, after going through the procedure, would gain enhanced speed and reflexes. As an added bonus, Hogotsu's melee strikes would also cause shock damage to whoever he hits. Not only that but by doing this, he become the element in question, using all of its abilities as if it was part of their own body. However, physical enhancement and magic personification aren't the only limit regarding Imperial Embodiment. The users are also able to access a new set of spells that before may have seemed impossible. Another thing to note is that depending on the form that one enters, their physical appearance will change. An example would be a person that uses Darkness Magic would enter the first form of Imperial Embodiment. Their hair might change to either black or the secondary color of their Darkness Magic and they also might have a slightly blackened skin tone. This physical changes range depending on the form that the user is in and each is different for another person. Although there are many positives to Imperial Embodiment, that does not mean there are not any risks. The risk behind this, however, is that they can be harmed by the element that counters the one they are currently using. The exception is that if the amount of magic used to induce the effects of the Imperial Embodiment and what stage of the spell they're in. If they are in the Ultimate Form of the spell and used a lot of magic to power it, then they can't be harmed by the element opposite to their own. Also, it's important to know that mastering the flow of magic in your own body is a general factor to use it. If one attempts to use the spell and has not yet mastered the flow of magic in their own body, not only will it not work, but it will potentially backfire as a result and in most cases, severely damage or even kill the user, depending on which stage they want to enter. |-| Strengthened Form = Abyss Demon Soul (淵魔精, Fuchi Mashō): |-| Ultimate Form = Mantle of the Demon God King ' (魔神王の外套, ''Majin-ō no Gaitō) |collapsed = yes }} Relationships Friends Enemies/Rivals Quotes Trivia *He is based on '''Izayoi Sakamaki from Mondaiji-tachi ga Isekai kara Kuru Sou Desu yo?. *His normal theme is Come Back to Me by DotEXE and battle theme is Came To Play by Downstait *Here is some extra stuff about Kiso: **His name means Foundation of Deep Roots.